


Alex Goes to see Maggie

by Ncredible



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex breaking down, Angst, Comforting, F/F, Maggie comforting Alex, Post 3x09, cause Maggie will always comfort Alex when she’s in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: After Supergirl takes on Reign, Alex goes to see Maggie because she’s upset and doesn’t know where else to go





	Alex Goes to see Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone. Hopefully there aren’t that many mistakes.

“Hey, did you here about Supergirl?” Danielle asks, the friend I’ve been staying with since Alex called off the engagement. 

I freeze after processing what she had said, “No, what happened?” 

“She got her ass soundly handed to her by that nut job, Reign, the news says she who was making the signs everywhere.” Danielle tells me. I feel like I’m gonna be sick. Kara. God, I hope it was just a nasty fight. Something the sun lamps at the D.E.O could fix.

“I...” but there’s is knocking at the door and Danielle goes to get and I start looking for my phone. After putting in a ridiculous amount of overtime after everything my captain had forced me to take a few days off. I decided to turn off my phone and just unplug for the night. I meditated for awhile, but ended up sleeping for almost 12 hours straight. It was the first time I hadn’t woke up fitfully feeling for Alex next to me.

“Mags, it’s for you.” Danielle calls from the entryway. I get up wondering who would come looking for me here. When I get over to the door I hear Danielle talking, “it’s good to see you, Alex, I hope everything turns out okay.” And with that Danielle leaves the apartment. 

“I know I shouldn’t be here and it just complicates things and...” Alex is beginning to ramble. 

“Danvers, calm down it’s okay.” I take her hand and lead her to the couch I’ve been staying on the last few weeks. “How’s Kara?” 

With that Alex breaks down completely, “she hasn’t woken up yet. It’s been eight hours and nothing. We are giving her fluids and she is under the lamps, but Maggie, we can give her fluids through a IV.”

I hold Alex in my arms tightly as she continues to break down. I’m worried she will soon have a hard time breathing she is crying so hard. I feel tears on my checks too. If they can get an IV in Kara that must mean her powers are out. I hold Alex in my arms, promising it will all be okay, but not really sure if it will be. 

Finally it seems as if Alex has cried herself out and she moves out of my arms and I immediately miss her there. 

“ I shouldn’t have come by, but I just needed.... it’s been a rough couple of weeks. Kara was nearly carved up by her psycho doppelgänger. And I had to spend time on Earth X. This Reign, person beat Kara bloody. Maggie, it was bad. So bad, and she hasn’t woken up. She was just lying there in the rumble. Cars on fire and the pavement was pulverized. Kara was lying there. Not moving. I thought she was dead when I got there.” Alex says getting worked up again.

I brush the tears from her eyes that have fallen. It sounds like I have missed a lot and it’s only been a month. 

Suddenly Alex is standing and apologizing for having come by. I stand up with her, “Alex, it’s okay.” 

“No. I shouldn’t have come by. I ended things with you. I shouldn’t have come and dumped this on you. I’m sorry, Maggie.” 

“Why are you here, Alex?” I ask realizing she had left Kara’s side after a pretty bad fight. 

“I think she’s gonna die, Maggie. She won’t wake up. Her vitals are barely registering. I can’t watch her die. I just can’t. I can’t watch my baby sister die.” Alex whispers the tears back in her eyes.

I cross the room and hold her again, “she’s gonna be okay. Kara is strong, she’ll wake up.” 

I guide Alex back to the couch and set her down as I sit, Alex burrows into my side and starts to cry again. I stroke her hair and give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her it’s all going over to be okay, silently praying that I am right. 

I feel Alex fall asleep in my arms and I gently lay her down on the couch and cover her up. I watch her sleep for a little bit. I wish things had been different and I could want kids in my future. I would have been there when Kara got hurt. Alex wouldn’t have to deal with this alone. I lean down and place gentle kiss on her check, “I miss you, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> #sanversaresoulmates


End file.
